Tears of a Spirit
by The Thief Kuronue
Summary: Death is only the beginning for Yusuke Urameshi.


::Thief runs in dragging Kuronue along with her by a wing::

Thief: "Hey, I'm back! Thanks to Aura Black Chan I got an idea to shoot off! Instead of just a one shot poem there are going to be three since I couldn't do just one poem for her grand idea! This one is about what goes on with Yusuke when he died at the beginning of the show. The next one will be about what goes through his head as he is offered the chance to go back to the living. The last one is going to be what goes through Yusuke's head when he goes to his mourning. Yeah, Yusuke, don't you feel special?"

Yusuke: "No..."

Thief: ::glares::

"Ignorance must not be bliss after all, Yusuke!...Speaking of ignorance...Kuronue? Let's talk back to our reviewers and ego-boosters from Speak in Silence!"

Kuronue: "You mean that really long one?"

Botan: ::appears from no where:: "Bingo! Bingo, you win the prize!"

Thief: "What prize? I wanna prize!....oh before I forget No, I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho..." T.T

--- **Darknessngel of Hate:** Ready to chat at nearly all times! Thanks for your name...and the review! What's going on about the author chat? Should I start recruiting strange and evil writers and are we going to have a bash in a chat room or something? Sounds fun whatever you have planned.

--- **DragonDancer1014:** Thanks so much for the help on Speak in Silence. I'm being a good student and I looked at rhythm more in this one. Oh! Before I forget...which I tend to do a lot...I was wondering if you edited a chapter do you loose reviews. Maybe we can run a test or something if you don't know.

--- **Keira=FlamingRage:** Ooooh! Love the name! Yuppers I made it myself...took quite a while therefore that poem is now my love...wait Kurama, Hiei, Kuronue, and other really kewl demons are...hey do you know of any church that will let me get married to YYH characters and be considered legal?

--- **Aura Black Chan:** Thanks soooo much for the poem idea! If you got any more ideas I'd love to hear them! Seriously...I'm really stuck on ideas. A Kuwabara one or a Shizuru/Sakyo one might come next. Beakers (my sister...actually her name is Elizabeth -) wants me to do one on Youko...and you never know when Kuronue might be dragged into this! Kuronue: blinks edges away slowly Runs like all hell

--- **A random Passing Gerudo:** (hugs and hands over a Hiei plushy) Thannnnks! In the first part of the poem for Speak in Silence I was trying to make it seem that Hiei doesn't believe that anyone will understand him since no one can speak in silence or cry but not weep and all...yeah...no if you're wondering I'm not sugar high...okay....I'm lying...BWAHAHAHAHAHA

--- **Yushio:** Oh yeah here comes another one...to attack Yusuke! HAHHAHA ::my evil demon which says the word poem on it slithers to Yusuke's house (imagine a giant leech lol) ::Yusuke's in the shower:: Yusuke: AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!? Leech/poem: ::Attacks to Yusuke's leg and starts drawing blood while somehow singing an annoying song:: Thief: ::suddenly realizes on the other end of the computer that her story sucks, cries.:: well, anyway I officially scared myself...yeah I'm stupid...but proud of it! - Go stupid pride! ---  
  
Okay...LAST NOTE:  
  
**_I'm dedicating this poem/song idea to my mother (Tara). She died June 7th 2003, only about a year ago and even though she isn't here I still love her. I love you mom with all my heart, now, forever, and always._**

..................................................................  
  
**Lullaby to Death**

You see me falling.

I land and don't move.

I watch you bawling,

As I leave, too soon.

---

And now I'm floating,

Just drifting away.

I'm sure you're noting,

I'm leaving today.

---  
  
My life was wasted,

Yet fought to go on.

What life has tasted,

Is swallowed and gone.

---  
  
And now I'm flying,

Just dreaming away.

My sleep is lying,

I won't wake today.

---  
  
The birds, still singing,

Continue their song.

Their voices ringing,

Not knowing what's wrong.

---  
  
And now I'm fading,

Just waiting away.

My life is trading,

For my death today.

---  
  
'I guess I'm leaving,'

I think with a sigh.

To help my grieving,

I whisper goodbye.

---  
  
And now I'm crying,

Just weeping away.

You know I'm dieing,

I'm resting today.


End file.
